You are mine!
by chimin95
Summary: sampai kapanpun Yoongi akan mempercayai Jimin karena Yoongi sudah memberikan kepercayaannya pada Jimin (selebihnya baca sendiri aja dah) ll Boy's love ll Jimin x Yoongi ll BTS ll MinYoon Couple ll T ll Romance


Hallo~ hallo~ saya balik lagi..

Cepet ya? Hahaha ada udang di balik bakwan (?) nih soalnya..

Seperti biasa ini ff starigh yang saya buat dan saya ubah jadilah seperti ini..

Typo(s) itu manusiawi ya.. ^^

 **DLDR**

 **MinYoon couple**

 **Romance** l **cheesy**

 **T**

 **Boy's love**

* * *

 **Your Mine!**

.

.

.

Park Jimin

X

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

"PARK JIMIN!" suara seorang laki-laki manis berusia 23 tahun memecahkan keheningan perpustakaan. Sontak semua orang yang ada didalam perpustakaan memberikan deathglare kepada laki-laki manis tersebut.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri laki-laki manis tersebut dan menarik lengan laki-laki manis tersebut keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak didalam perpustakaan Yoongi hyung? kau ingin mati?!" kata Jimin saat mereka sudah keluar dari perpustakaan dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di koridor kampus yang lumayan sepi.

Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi mencengkram lengannya.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu! Kau ingin mati huh?!" balas Yoongi dengan nada emosi.

"apa? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada didalam ponselnya.

"ini!"

Jimin melihat foto tersebut lebih dekat.

"hyung ini? kau mendapatkan foto ini darimana?" Jimin kaget saat melihat foto tersebut. Foto dirinya yang sedang merangkul Jungkook dari belakang.

"aku tidak tau. Yang pasti sebentar lagi Seokjin akan menghajarmu, kau tau itu?" Yoongi membuang muka dan lebih memilih melihat kearah lain, dia tau pasti Jimin akan menanyakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jimin pada Yoongi.

 _Bingo!_

Jimin bertanya seperti itu karena Seokjin adalah mantan kekasih Yoongi. Mereka berpisah karena kehadiran Jungkook.

"aku? Kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah balik bertanya.

"Seokjin dan Jungkook…" kata Jimin hati-hati.

"past is past Jiminie, aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Jelas Yoongi dengan senyuman.

Tapi Jimin tidak percaya begitu saja. Perlahan Jimin membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, mengelus lembut kepala Yoongi.

"aku janji, aku akan selalu menjagamu Yoongi hyung." Janji Jimin.

Ya, Jimin adalah kekasih Yoongi sekarang setelah Yoongi dan Seokjin putus dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah seraya mencengkram tangan Jungkook.

"Seokjin hyung sakit." Jungkook merintih kesakitan karena cengkraman tangan Seokjin pada pergelangan tangannya.

Seokjin tidak memperdulikan perkataan Jungkook, dia masih saja terus melangkah mencari dimana Jimin.

Akhirnya Seokjin melihat Jimin dan Yoongi disudut koridor lantai 3 yang sepi.

"PARK JIMIN!" suara lantang seorang Seokjin dari ujung koridor, tangannya masih saja mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dengan Yoongi dan mereka berdua melihat kearah Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jimin dan…

Bugh~

Seokjin menghajar wajah Jimin dengan tinjunya sampai Jimin jatuh tersungkur dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar.

"Jimin-ah kau tidak apa-apa?..." Yoongi berusaha menolong Jimin "…Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yoongi pada Seokjin.

Jungkook yang melihat tindakan Seokjin juga kaget.

"Seokjin hyung, hentikan!" Jungkook berusaha menghentikan Seokjin.

"kau!..." kata Seokjin dengan nada penuh emosi pada Jimin "…berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Jungkook, kau pikir kau siapa eoh?"

Seokjin ingin menghajar Jimin lagi tapi ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"hentikan Kim Seokjin!..." teriak Jungkook pada Seokjin "…Jimin hyung tidak bersalah. Aku yang salah. Saat itu aku terpeleset dan Jimin hyung membantuku, saat kejadian juga ada Namjoon sunbae. Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Namjoon sunbae."

Seokjin menurunkan tangannya sudah siap untuk meninju Jimin -lagi. Jimin hanya tertawa sinis pada Seokjin.

"kau itu! Jika kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik kau diam saja!" ucap Jimin sinis.

Mendengar perkataan Jimin membuat Seokjin kembali naik pitam. Seokjin merasa diremehkan oleh Jimin. Seokjin sudah siapa untuk meninju Jimin lagi.

"Hentikan!" teriak Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri mengahadap Seokjin sembari berusaha menahan mati-matian air matanya yang sudah memberontak keluar.

"tidak bisakah kau melihat aku tenang? Kau selalu saja merusak semua hidupku Kim Seokjin. Jangan pernah kau sentuh Jimin dan teman-temanku yang lain!" kata Yoongi dengan penuh emosi tepat didepan Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"dan kau!" Yoongi melihat kearah Jungkook "…siapa lagi yang akan kau ambil dari hidupku huh? Jimin? Bukankah kau sudah mengambil Seokjin dariku? Kau belum puas?! jangan berharap kau bisa mengambil Jimin dariku!"

Jungkook hanya menatap dengan tatapan bersalah kepada Yoongi.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya membatu diposisinya. Dalam hati Jimin merasa sangat senang karena Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya sama seperti dirinya yang tidak ingin kehilangan Yoongi.

Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk berdiri dan membawa Jimin ke ukm (unit kesehatan mahasiswa).

.

.

.

.

.

"aawwhh~ pelan-pelan hyung, ini sakit." Jimin meringis saat merasakan perih pada luka bekas tinjuan Seokjin yang sedang Yoongi obati.

"ish~ ini hanya luka kecil Park Jimin." Yoongi kembali mengobati luka Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

Wajahnya dengan Yoongi hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja. Yoongi tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Jimin memperhatikannya, terlebih bibir mungil yang sangat menggoda milik kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak obat di box p3k. Jimin hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yoongi hyung apa ruangan ini tidak ada yang menjaga?" Tanya Jimin saat menyadari kalau didalam ruangan ukm ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"hemm~." Jawab Yoongi singkat, dia masih saja mencari plester. Tak lama kemudian Yoongi kembali dengan sebuah plester ditangannya. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi menempelkan plester tersebut pada luka yang ada dipipi Jimin.

"sudah." Kata Yoongi manis. Yoongi beralih pada bibir Jimin yang tadi sempat berdarah dan mengelusnya pelan. "apa masih sakit?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan menggengam sebelah telapak tangan Yoongi untuk dia letakan di pipinya dan mengelusnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan dia baru menyadari kalau wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajah Jimin. Yoongi berusaha memundurkan wajahnya tapi Jimin sudah telebih dahulu menahan pergerakan Yoongi.

"hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu boleh?" tanya Jimin dengan nada rendah dan itu membuat Yoongi menjadi gugup saat mendengarnya.

Ugh~ Yoongi belum pernah mendengar nada serius seperti ini dari Jimin kecuali saat Jimin berusaha meyakinkannya saat Jimin menyatakan cintanya pada Yoongi 6 bulan lalu.

"a- apa?" tuhkan Yoongi jadi gugup.

"perasaanmu dan juga si Seokjin itu, ap—"

Perataan Jimin terputus saat Yoongi sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Jimin dengan mata terpejam. Ingat, hanya menempelkan saja.

Jimin membulatkan mata sipitnya, terkejut? Tentu saja, ini ciuman pertama mereka dan Yoongi yang memulainya, ya…. Walaupun hanya saling menempelakan tidak lebih.

Perlahan Yoongi menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jimin dan menatap Jimin.

"apa aku harus menjawab lagi Park? Sekarang aku adalah milikmu,aku percaya padamu dan… kumohon jangan pernah merusak kepercayaan ini,"

Yoongi mengelus lembut pipi Jimin, Jimin membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Yoongi.

"tidak akan hyung, aku tidak akan pernah merusak kepercayaan darimu, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukannya."

Yoongi tersenyum di balik pelukannya itu.

"ingtakan aku untuk membunuhmu jika kau melanggarnya, kau mengerti?"

"iya hyung-ku yang manis."

Jimin semakin mempererat pelukannya dan Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Kini Jimin sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Yoongi untuk mengantar Yoongi pulang, dengan sedikit perdebatan kecil karena sejujurnya tadi Jimin pergi kekampus menggunakan motornya tapi sekarang dia ingin mengantarkan Yoongi menggukan bus umum.

Tangan Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi seakan takut kehilangan. Senyum masih saja menghiasi wajah Jimin.

"aku jadi takut jalan bersamamu." Kata Yoongi tiba-tiba yang membuat Jimin kembali kealam sadarnya.

"loh kenapa hyung?"

"wajahmu dari tadi terus saja tersenyum, aku jadi takut."

"benarkah? Mungkin ini efek karena seharian ini aku terus bersamamu."

Yoongi memutar matanya malas mendegar perkataan Jimin barusan, sudah terbiasa dengan semua gombalan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"tidur yang nyenyak ya hyung atau aku perlu menemanimu tidur?" ucap Jimin saat sudah berada didepan gedung apartment Yoongi.

Pletak~

Yoongi menjitak kepala Jimin. Jimin meringis dibuatnya.

Yoongi menunjuk sesuatu dan perlahan Jimin membaca tulisan yang ada dipapan peraturan apartment yang ditunjuk oleh Yoongi tadi.

"tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaan!" Jimin menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. "Ya! Aku inikan kekasihmu bukan hewan peliharaanmu Min Yoongi!" Jimin gemas sekali dengan sikap Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Jimin yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Grep~

Posisi Yoongi sudah terpojokan antara Jimin dan sebuah tembok laknat yang sudah menempel di punggungnya.

"kau mengerjaiku ya hyung?" ucap Jimin berbisik tepat di telinga Yoongi.

"Ji- Jimin a- apa yang ka-"

Perkataan Yoongi terputus karena perlahan tapi pasti bibir Jimin sudah berada di atas bibir mungil milik Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi terkejut.

Jimin mengecup dalam permukaan bibir Yoongi, reflex Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jimin.

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dengan Yoongi, memberi waktu untuk Yoongi bernafas.

Demi Tuhan, sekarang wajah Jimin sangat dekat dengan wajah Yoongi, bisa Yoongi pastikan kalau mereka berbicara pasti bibir mereka akan saling bersentuhan.

"kau sudah dengar penjelasan dari Jungkook kan? Aku tidak bersalah." Kata Jimin. Benarkan bibir mereka bersentuhan dan itu membuat wajah Yoongi memerah.

"aku percaya padamu Jiminie. Tapi aku mohon, kau jangan berhubungan dengan mereka lagi."

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu hyung, kau jangan berhubungan lagi dengan mereka, mengerti?" Jimin tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"aku mengerti." Jawab Yoongi.

"Your mine!" ucap Jimin penuh penekanan

Setelahnya Jimin kembali mencium bibir Yoongi, melumatnya pelan dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir Yoongi, bagi Jimin bibir Yoongi sekarang adalah candu baginya. Yoongi membalas perlakuan Jimin.

"eungh~"

Yoongi mulai meremas pelan rambut belakang Jimin hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa geli yang Jimin berikan pada bibirnya, lidah Jimin masih terus saja bermain dalam gua hangat milik kekasihnya ini.

Satu tangan Jimin juga sudah bertengger di pinggang Yoongi, mengelusnya pelan dan membuat si empunya kembali melenguh pelan. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi Jimin gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Yoongi agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yoongi percaya kalau Jimin tidak akan pernah melakukan seperti yang Seokjin pernah lakukan dulu pada dirinya. Membuat Yoongi terpuruk, kenapa harus Jungkook yang notabennya adalah hoobae yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Yoongi beruntung saat itu Jimin datang dalam keputus asaannya dan kembali membawa warna pelangi dalam hidupnya. Yoongi berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah mengirimkan Jimin dalam hidupnya.

Jimin masih saja melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Yoongi secara bergantian.

Jimin bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Yoongi walau saat itu Jimin harus berusaha ekstra sampai Yoongi benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit hatinya.

Tapi enam bulan yang lalu Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongi, Jimin sudah siap apabila Yoongi belum bisa menerimanya tapi diluar dugaanya, Yoongi menerima Jimin walau sebenarnya Yoongi belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Yoongi yakin kalau Jimin itu bisa di percaya dan mulai memberikan kepercayaannya pada Jimin.

Yoongi membalas setiap perlakuan bibir Jimin pada bibirnya, Yoongi yakin setelah ini bibirnya akan sedikit membengkak karena Jimin.

Oh Tuhan, Jimin sendiri bingung bagaimana menghentikan ini semua, otak dan tubuhnya saat ini tidak sejalan.

Tak sadar mereka sedang berada dimana sekarang, mereka tidak peduli. Tapi…

"aigoo aigoo~~" suara serak seorang kakek-kakek yang kebetulan juga tinggal satu gedung apartment dengan Yoongi, kakek dan nenek Jung. Mereka tak sengaja melihat apa yang barusan Jimin dan Yoongi lakukan.

Cup~

Yoongi buru-buru mendorong Jimin dan langsung memutus kontak mereka yang sebenarnya sangat kencang tadi, sampai suara kecupan kencang dan benang saliva tercipta saat tubuh mereka sudah lepas kontak

"seharusnya kalian melakukannya didalam, bukan disini anak muda." Kali ini yang bersuara nenek Jung dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya keriputnya.

Yoongi hanya menunduk malu, kini wajah Yoongi sudah merah padam dan Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Mereka ke tangkep basah men~~~

Kakek Jung menepuk pundak Jimin pelan " kau agresif sekali anak muda, sama seperti saat aku muda dulu." Kakek Jung tertawa bangga dengan suara khas orang tua.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan kakek Jung barusan.

"ayo cepat masuk, diluar dingin, tidak baik untuk orang yang sudah tua seperti kita." Nenek Jung menarik lengan kakek Jung untuk masuk kedalam gedung apartment.

Selepas kepergian pasangan kakek dan nenek Jung itu, Yoongi masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, Jimin jadi khawatir.

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Jimin memegang pundak Yoongi.

"…"

"hyung?"

"…"

"Yoongi hyung? Ja-"

"Hya~~~ Park Jimin! Kau membuatku malu!" Yoongi berjongkok dan masih saja menutupi wajahnya masih merah itu.

"hyung."

Dugh~

Saat Jimin hendak ikut berjokok tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berdiri dan itu sukses membuat Jimin tersengkur kebelakang.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung apartment.

"jangan hubungi aku dulu!" kata Yoongi di tengah langkahnya.

Jimin hanya melongo melihat reaksi Yoongi.

Semalu itukah kekasihnya? *Jimin emang gak punya urat malu*

Tapi sedetik kemudian Jimin tersenyum dan mengambil ponselnya mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Yoongi.

 _To : sweety Min_

 _Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi, maafkan aku. Saranghae._

Sent~

Jimin masih setia di depan gedung apartment Yoongi. Perlahan Jimin membangunkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Dan mengirim sebuah pesan lagi untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Jimin tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa bibir kekasihnya itu, sudah seperti candu bagi Jimin.

 _To : sweety Min_

 _Bukankah tadi kau juga menikmatinya hyung? Maaf, selamat malam sayangku, mimipi yang indah._

Sent~

Tak berapa lama pesan itu terkirim…

"aarggghhhh Park Jimin awas kau!" teriak Yoongi. Jimin bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara teriakan Yoongi.

Jadi Yoongi belum masuk kedalam kamarnya, Yoongi masih bersembunyi dibalik pintu apartment itu.

Jimin terkikik saat mendengar suara Yoongi.

"aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin langsung berjalan pulang menuju aparmentnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Apa alasan Yoongi belum masuk kedalam kamarnya?

Yoongi takut kalau-kalau nanti bertemu dengan pasangan kakek dan nenek Jung itu, takut di tanyai macam-macam atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Yoongi malu saat tadi dia dan Jimin berciuman sudah tertangkap basah oleh sepasang kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek.

Ok, kita doakan saja semoga Yoongi bisa bermuka tembok kalau-kalau bertemu dengan pasangan Jung itu.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

fyuh~~~

Akhirnya kelar juga~~~~

Cerita macam apa ini? absurd? Iya, cheesy? Iya. Jadi saya mohon maaf ya apabila ada kekurangan. ^^

Ada yang mau kenalan sama saya? Sepertinya tidak ada hahaha kalau ada mari kita mengobrol di pm. XD

dannnnn~~~

Sepertinya sebentar lagi saya akan menjadi bang toyib yang jarang pulang kerumah demi sebongkah berlian.. *ribet bahasanya* intinya sih kayaknya saya udah bakal jarang-sejarang jarangnya buat post cerita soalnya saya harus merantau dan bekerja buat ngasih makan si jimin baby dweji dan laptop saya tinggal di rumah.. T_T *curhat ceritanya*

anak perantauan mana suaranya? haha

Masih banyak kekurangan,typo dimana-mana.

dan saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review kemarin **Phylindan, naranari part II, DiraDesfi26, Mr Yoon, GitARMY, oracle88, siscaMinstalove,** dan **vir7**.. *hug*

Review juseyo~~~ ^^

Present by **CHIMIN95**


End file.
